Gossips
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Les rumeurs et ragots peuvent parfois faire d'une vie un enfer... Parfois !Os, AU scolaire, soft, très soft comparé à ce que je vous ait habitué mais j'ai mit rated M pour pas dénoter avec mes autres fics Lol !


**Gossips**

Un groupe de filles discutait tout bas, pouffant et souriant à tout va tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers une certaine personne qui discutait avec une autre. L'une d'elle agita frénétiquement ses mains juste après l'avoir vu rire et s'écria avec une voix surexcitée « Trop beauuu ! ». S'en suivit une succession d'approbations toutes soulignées d'un adjectif mélioratif sur le physique de cette mystérieuse personne. Mystérieuse personne qui était vêtue d'une blouse blanche et se dirigeait dans son cabinet.

\- Il est trop sexy, fit Bartholomew en matant le déhanchement de l'infirmier inconscient des regards le dévorant.

\- Grave, renchérit Jo.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il a de plus, ronchonna Ash qui lui tenait possessivement la main, comme si elle allait se jeter au pied du « mec sexy » d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Il est grand, à tomber et médecin ! Fit Dorothy.

\- Infirmier, rappela dédaigneusement l'adolescent.

\- Le temps de finir son doctorat en médecine ! Enchérit Jo avec limite la bouche en cœur.

\- Peu importe.

\- Je suis sûr que Gadreel le trouverait à tomber ! Fit pensivement Charlie à côté d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Fit soudainement une voix plus grave et adulte.

Le groupe d'adolescents sursauta et se retourna vers leur professeur de sport...

\- Heu... Fit avec grande éloquence le groupe de jeunes gens, mais l'une d'entre eux vendit la mèche en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle.

Le professeur suivit le mouvement et tomba sur... le néant... si ce n'est l'infirmerie... Ils devaient parler de l'infirmier.

\- Oh, je vois ! Fit-il malicieusement. On craque pour l'infirmier de l'école ?! Demanda-t-il en haussant frénétiquement les sourcils, espérant toucher dans le mille, et les regards gênés lui confirmèrent qu'il avait réussi. Faut dire qu'il est bien foutu. Approuva t-il d'un air joueur, ne sachant en réalité aucunement si c'était réellement le cas, mais faire rougir le beau petit monde l'amusa grandement. Mais n'oubliez pas d'aller en cours ! Finit-il avant de s'en aller.

\- Il est trop canon, ce prof, murmura Bartholomew, qui observait son professeur s'éloigner en se léchant les lèvres.

\- T'es une vraie salope, Barth ! Se moqua allègrement Jo.

\- M'appellle pas comme ça, grogna Bartholomew. En plus, tu penses exactement la même chose que moi, sourit-il.

\- ... C'est vrai, finit par admettre Jo, ce qui ronfler Ash à côté d'elle.

\- T'as vu, il a dit que l'infirmier était bien foutu... Fit pensivement Charlie.

\- Tu crois que... Souffla Dorothy.

\- Il est sur lui ! S'exclama soudainement Jo, surexcitée.

\- Mais non... Fit dubitativement Ash, confirmant les soupçons des premiers.

\- Putain, faut trop le dire aux autres ‼

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Castiel examinait un grain de beauté qu'un élève s'était arraché par accident, lui conseillant d'aller voir son médecin en lui appliquant un pansement pour éviter de faire davantage encore de dommages.

\- Heu... Vous connaissez Monsieur Winchester ? Demanda subitement Samandriel avec un certain embarras.

\- Monsieur Winchester ? Répéta pensivement Castiel. Je crois avoir déjà entendu parler de lui. Je ne fais pas partie du corps enseignant alors je ne connais pas beaucoup les professeurs. Sans compter que je ne suis pas là tout le temps...

\- Oh... Je vois... Fit de manière déçue le jeune d'une quinzaine d'années.

\- Je connais d'eux uniquement ce que les élèves m'en racontent, ajouta Castiel, espérant donner une ouverture à l'élève qui s'y engouffra.

\- On vous a dit quoi sur lui ?

\- Qu'il était professeur de sport, si je me souviens bien.

\- C'est tout ? S'empressa de demander Samandriel, plein d'espoir.

\- Heu... Oui, c'est tout, fit Castiel avec surprise. Etait-il censé savoir autre chose sur le personnage ?

\- Très bien, très bien, fit pensivement l'adolescent pour clore la discussion, ce que n'acheta pas l'infirmer.

\- Qui y a-t-il à propos de lui ?

\- Oh, rien... Si ce n'est... Que, et bien... Il a le béguin pour vous, fit timidement l'élève.

Castiel se stoppa dans sa tâche et le regarda avec surprise. Sérieusement ?! Il ne connaissait pas le type, ne pourrait pas le reconnaître s'il passait juste à côté de lui et celui-ci avait le béguin pour lui ? Pas qu'il en soit outré, mais il trouvait ça dur à croire...

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Castiel perplexe.

\- Vraiment, monsieur ! Affirma dur comme fer Samandriel, tournant un visage illuminé vers lui.

\- Oh... Fit Castiel, incapable de trouver autre chose de plus intelligent à sortir. Très bien, je... Eh bien c'est bon, finit-il par dire en se reculant. Oublie pas d'appeler ton médecin pour qu'il regarde si tout est normal.

\- Merci, monsieur, fit l'élève avant de s'en aller.

Castiel resta pensif et immobile dans son cabinet durant quelques minutes... Monsieur Winchester... Il ne pouvait même pas mettre un visage sur ce nom ! Et encore moins y accoler un prénom ! Il se racla la gorge avant de décider de passer à autre chose. Ce n'était sûrement que des ragots. Et ce serait oublié dans même pas une semaine.

Seulement, deux semaines plus tard, Jody entra pour avoir un cachet pour le ventre, ses règles lui faisant trop mal.

\- Tu n'as pas tes cachets ? Demanda Castiel en fouillant dans sa pharmacie.

\- Non, j'ai jamais mal, d'habitude, grimaça la jeune fille entre ses dents serrées.

Castiel hocha du chef et lui tendit un antalgique et un verre d'eau qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

\- C'est étrange. Si ça persiste, prends rendez-vous avec ton médecin, lui conseilla t-il vivement.

\- No souci, répondit la petite brune en faisant le salut militaire, le coin de ses lèvres tiquant à cause de la douleur persistante. Ce serait possible que vous me gardiez un peu ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda l'infirmier en se rasseyant à son bureau.

\- Le temps que ça passe. J'ai sport dans même pas deux minutes et... Fit-elle avec un regard de chien battu en se massant le ventre.

\- ... Très bien, ton professeur ? Capitula-t-il.

\- Winchester. Mais vous devez le connaître, répondit gaiement Jody avant que le coin de son sourire n'ait encore un tic de douleur.

\- Winchester... Murmura Castiel, son stylo suspendu au dessus de son mot d'excuse. Non, en fait, je ne le connais pas vraiment, fit-il soudainement en se tournant vers l'adolescente qui le regarda avec surprise.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus sur lui ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire très poli.

\- Heu... Eh bien, il est grave bien gaulé et a un visage à tomber...

\- D'accord, mais de personnalité.

\- C'est un tirant ! Vint immédiatement la réponse. Tu pourrais crever sur la piste de course qu'il te donnerait des coups de pieds dans le cul pour te faire avancer !

Castiel sourit à la caricature, doutant que ce soit réellement le cas.

\- Il est autoritaire et exigeant mais il est cool, aussi, fit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Il parle notre langage, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Parfois, on a l'impression d'être avec l'un des nôtres.

\- Il sait y faire avec les jeunes.

Jody haussa encore une fois des épaules, approuvant indirectement.

\- Et vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement avec un sourire malicieux.

\- …

Castiel montra une moue dubitative.

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vu comme il vous a dans la peau, je suis sûre qu'il vous a déjà fait des avances .

Castiel haussa un sourcil... Ah, vraiment ? Il s'en souviendrait si quelqu'un lui avait fait des avances !

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

\- Allez, Ash ! Utilise tes jambes, pour une fois ! T'y es presque ! Encouragea Dean en frappant fortement dans ses mains. Allez vas-y, lâche pas. Défonce toi !

L'adolescent grogna et pesta mais continua de courir tout de même, expirant fortement et grimaçant de douleur. Dean le laissa pour récupérer deux jeunes filles qui tiraient franchement la gueule, sautillant plus qu'elles ne couraient.

\- Ruby ! Meg ! On arrête de chialer comme des filles et on s'active !

\- Mais on est des filles ! Fit Ruby de mauvaise grâce.

\- Et est-ce que tu vois les autres chialer ? Non ! Alors active ! Cria le professeur.

\- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, râla Meg en prenant toutefois de la vitesse.

\- C'est bien ! Demain, tu nous fais le marathon ! Se moqua Dean avant de se tourner, loupant le doigt d'honneur qui lui fut fait.

Dean repéra un élève assis sur le côté de la piste en train de se frotter la cheville. D'autre élèves ne tardèrent pas à s'arrêter de courir pour s'enquérir de son état. Certainement un truc insignifiant... Truc insignifiant horriblement gonflé et violet... Peut-être pas si insignifiant que ça, en fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant vers l'élève.

\- Ce con m'a fait un croche-patte et je me suis niqué la cheville ! Râla Lucifer en fusillant du regard son frère, qui semblait avoir fait demi-tour après sa connerie.

\- Michael... Soupira Dean en prenant délicatement la cheville plutôt moche de son élève. Viens, aide-moi à le relever au lieu de rester là comme un poisson mort.

L'aîné fit ce que lui demandait son professeur, l'aidant à relever son cadet.

\- Tu arriverais à l'emmener seul ? Demanda Dean.

\- Chez Castiel ?

\- Castiel ? Fit Dean, incapable de remettre ce nom dans sa tête... pourtant ce n'était pas le genre de nom qui passait inaperçu.

\- Chez l'infirmier, clarifia Michael en levant des yeux, comme si son professeur avait fait exprès de faire genre de ne pas savoir de qui il parlait.

\- Oui, voilà, chez le beau gosse, plaisanta Dean, tout sourires, se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait surprise il y a quelques jours.

\- Il est canon, hein ? Fit Lucifer avec un sourire malicieux.

\- ... Je suppose, éluda Dean, n'en ayant aucune idée. Va donc faire soigner ton frère, idiot, au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, fit Dean en se retournant aussitôt, loupant le sourire conspirateur de ses deux élèves.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

\- Il a dit que vous étiez un putain de beau gosse, super canon même. Et qu'il adorerait vous serrer.

Castiel ne savait plus où se mettre. Lucifer n'arrêtait pas de dire ce genre de choses salaces, expliquant en détail, à tort et à travers ce qu'avait dit et fait ce Winchester tout en parlant de lui... Nom de Dieu ! Et son frère qui acquiescait solennellement à chaque fois !

\- Je vois... Fit de manière détachée l'infirmier... enfin, il espérait que ce soit de manière détachée. Garde la glace encore un peu et je te repasserai de la crème dans une petite heure. Si jamais ça ne va toujours pas mieux d'ici-là, je t'emmènerai aux urgences.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, la douleur commence déjà à s'apaiser, fit Lucifer en tentant de mouvoir prudemment son articulation.

\- Vous comptez faire quoi ? Fit soudainement Michael.

\- À propos de quoi ? Demanda Castiel, qui espérait qu'il ne parlait pas de ce qu'il croyait qu'il parlait.

\- De monsieur Winchester.

Et merde.

\- Devrais-je faire quelque chose ?

\- Bah il est grave accro à vous ! S'exclamèrent les deux frères en même temps...

\- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème, vous ne croyez pas ? Fit Castiel en leur tournant le dos.

\- … Mouais... Fit Michael avant de s'en aller pour retourner en cours, lançant un regard concupiscent à son frère qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

\- Je vous assure qu'il est dingue de vous ! Continua Lucifer. Vous auriez dû voir comment ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il nous a dit d'aller vous rejoindre et sa voix, putain ! Exagéra Luc en se mordant les lèvres. Je suis sûr qu'il pensait à toutes les choses qu'il aurait voulu vous faire dans cette pièce !

\- Tes divagations n'intéressent que toi, coupa court Castiel, espérant le faire taire.

Il faisait style de rien, mais au fond... Quel genre de choses ?! Et Lucifer avait parfaitement compris puisqu'il se tut mais ne se départit aucunement de son sourire roublard.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Dean se détestait... Jamais il ne s'était tapé une telle honte. Devant ses élèves, en plus ! Lui qui voulait faire le kéké à leur montrer un sprint digne de ce nom s'était vautré comme une vache sur la piste. Il avait même meuglé en prime dans sa chute ! Il va sans dire que ses élèves s'étaient bien payé sa tronche. Résultat, il avait fini le cours avec des graviers incrustés dans la chair de ses paumes de mains... Super pratique !

Il grognait en lavant ses mains dans un lavabo d'une des toilettes du lycée. Il retira les graviers comme il pouvait en passant outre la douleur. Du sang s'écoulait doucement de ses plaies, mais il avait connu pire. C'était pas grand chose. Sauf que ce n'était pas l'avis d'un certain brun, en revanche, qui se lavait les mains juste à côté de lui après être allé aux toilettes, zieutant ses blessures.

\- Ça a l'air plutôt profond, fit la voix grave du brun qui se séchait les mains avant de prendre d'autorité celles de Dean, qui, malgré sa surprise, le laissa faire.

Dean regarda ce type examiner ses mains minutieusement, les tournant et retournant dans tous les sens, appuyant sur sa peau douloureuse... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce type ? Il était trop vieux pour être un élève et devait être plus jeune que lui de quelques années... Il était quand même pas le père d'un de ces monstres ? Mais son allure tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal n'insinuait que cette possibilité.

\- Je vais vous enlever ces...

\- Vous êtes médecin, vous ? Demanda avec condescendance Dean, excédé d'être manipulé comme un bout de viande.

\- Il se trouve que je ne vais pas tarder à le devenir, attaqua aussitôt Castiel avec un ton tranchant, alors je pense que je peux m'occuper de ce genre de blessures.

\- Bon, très bien, murmura Dean en haussant les sourcils.

Castiel ouvrit la voie, Dean suivit et les élèves hallucinèrent. L'un ne tarda pas à donner des coups de coude à l'autre, montrant les deux hommes en train d'aller s'isoler dans l'infirmerie.

\- On dirait que Castiel a finalement pris les devants, fit Lucifer en posant son coude sur l'épaule de son aîné, qui avait un sourire victorieux.

\- C'est peut-être lui qui va faire toute sorte de choses à Winchester !

\- Vous êtes immondes, vous deux ! S'exclama Jo.

\- ... N'empêche que ce serait bandant, fit Pamela, surprenant tout le monde, et ils finirent par éclater de rire.

Dean s'assit où le brun le lui demanda tout en fermant la porte et présenta ses mains. Castiel se plaça devant lui après avoir enfilé des gants et s'être muni d'une petite pince puis commença à extraire ce que Dean n'était pas parvenu à enlever de lui-même.

\- Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici si vous êtes en doctorat ? Demanda Dean en voyant que l'infirmière était encore absente. Missouri foutait jamais rien ou quoi ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- … J'était venu chercher mon neveu, répondit longtemps après Castiel, tellement il était pris dans sa tâche.

\- Je vois, coupa-t-il court à la conversation, le brun ne semblant pas du genre à raconter sa vie à tout va...

Neveu... Se redit Dean avant de capter enfin. Donc ce brun n'était pas père, se dit-il avec soulagement. Ce dernier désinfectait les plaies et bandait maintenant ses mains, et Dean l'observait sans relâche. Il avait à peine entreaperçu le brun mais cela lui avait suffi pour savoir qu'il était... d'une beauté virile... Et en effet lorsqu'il se redressa pour lui dire qu'il avait fini et que leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, il y eut un blanc. Chacun regardait réellement l'autre pour la première fois, prenait le temps d'imprégner les traits de l'autre dans sa mémoire avant de détourner le regard avec embarras.

\- Voilà, ça devrait parfaitement bien cicatriser, maintenant, fit Castiel en se léchant les lèvres puis déglutissant, se levant puis se détournant.

\- Merci, fit Dean en suivant le mouvement.

Il voulait dire quelque chose. Faire quelque chose de plus mais ne savait pas quoi... C'est finalement le brun qui fit quelque chose... Il se retourna subitement et percuta Dean qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé aussi près. Castiel se recula en vitesse, dérapa et tomba à la renverse. Dean se précipita vers lui, parvint in-extremis à passer ses bras dans son dos et à amortir le choc. Castiel gémit de douleur et rouvrit les yeux, remarquant que ses bras s'étaient instinctivement enroulés autour de l'homme. Il rougit et se détacha, bougea et sentit deux pressions dans son dos le séparant du sol et ayant sans aucun doute évité que son crâne ne percute violemment le dur.

\- Aïe, finit par gémir Dean, faisant comprendre un brun que ces pressions étaient en fait ses bras.

\- Désolé ! Fit Castiel en se rasseyant, permettant à l'autre homme de récupérer ses membres.

De par le mouvement, les deux hommes étaient quasiment torse contre torse. Leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre.

\- Pas grave... Souffla Dean en souriant comme un imbécile heureux vers le brun qui avait posé ses mains sur ses bras.

\- Non, vraiment désolé, ça doit faire mal, je...

\- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, fit Dean en faisant bouger ses bras et ses mains, montrant au futur médecin que tout était fonctionnel.

\- Tant mieux. Encore désolé, s'excusa à nouveau Castiel.

\- T'inquiète pas, je te dit, c'est mieux quelques bleus au bras qu'une commotion au crâne, tu crois pas ? Fit Dean, passant inconsciemment au tutoiement.

Castiel en fut surpris mais ne le reprit pas, ne s'en trouvant pas réellement offensé, en réalité. Il sourit même tendrement avant de décider de se relever, aidant ensuite Dean à en faire de même. Et alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à demander le nom du brun, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- T'es là ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Fit soudainement un élève qui se stoppa net pour les scruter avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Désolé, Balth. Léger imprévu, fit Castiel en allant chercher ses affaires avec empressement, clairement embarrassé d'avoir été surpris en plein coup de cœur.

\- Dépêche ! On va être en retard ! Fit comme si de rien n'était Balthazar.

\- Oui, j'arrive, j'arrive. À une prochaine fois ! Fit le brun à Dean avant de s'éclipser, laissant ce dernier hébété dans l'infirmerie...

Et merde. Il s'apprêtait à suivre le brun pour avoir au moins son nom mais la sonnerie retentit à ce moment précis. Dean regarda sa montre. Putain, déjà la deuxième sonnerie ! Les gosses allaient pas le louper ! Il souffla et jura mais se dirigea vers le gymnase. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de ce beau brun...

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Le lendemain, les élèves s'en donnèrent à cœur joie !

\- Je les ai vus, je te dis ! Fit Cole à Gadreel qui le regardait avec incrédulité.

\- Grave, moi aussi. Ils sont entrés comme des furies dans l'infirmerie pour faire leurs vilaines cochonneries ! Fit malicieusement Pamela, se mordant les lèvres avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

\- Je pensais pas que Castiel serait comme ça, fit Crowley.

\- Quoi, t'as jamais fait de fellation ? Se moqua Pamela en lui donnant un coup de poing.

\- Si, firent en parfaite synchro Cole et Gadriel.

\- Non mais vous, c'est pas un secret ! Rit Kévin, passant par là.

\- 'Fin bref, on s'en tape, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait après ? Demanda Jo à Garth qui s'était, paraît-il, rapproché exprès de l'infirmerie pour entendre les bruits suspects.

\- Je les ai entendu grogner, fit Garth tout content... Mais les autres le regardèrent avec une condescendance amusée. Et gémir ! Rajouta-t-il pour faire bonne figure. Et à un moment, je crois que l'un a plaqué l'autre contre la porte, et plutôt violemment.

\- Oh ! Firent les filles, tout excitées. Je suis sûre que c'est Monsieur Winchester qui a fait ça !

\- Méfie-toi, Castiel fait tout mignon mais je suis sûr que c'est une bête au pieu, contre-attaqua Gadreel. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui l'a plaqué contre la porte et lui a ensuite fait la pipe du siècle !

\- Gadreel !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'avoue, je penche aussi pour Castiel, approuva Cole. Toi qui est le mieux renseigné, t'en dis quoi, Garth?

\- ... Heu... Je crois bien avoir entendu Monsieur Winchester gémir, fit au pif Garth.

\- Je le savais, aussi ! Fit Lucifer, débarquant de nulle part. Castiel avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, c'est tout.

\- Quand Ruby va apprendre qu'elle a perdu son pari ! Se moqua Michael.

\- Meg va s'en mettre plein les poches, compléta Lucifer.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Balthazar ? Demanda Castiel en écrivant sur son brouillon pour travailler ses examens.

\- Rien... Fit Balthazar en mangeant ses céréales sans détacher son regard du brun.

Castiel sentait parfaitement l'insistance de son regard sur lui... Qu'allait encore dire son neveu comme débilité ? Il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de...

\- Tu l'as vraiment sucé ?

\- Quoi ?!

Une seconde...

\- Monsieur Winchester.

\- ...

Castiel regarda son neveu comme s'il était dingue. Parce qu'il était dingue !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il a dit que tu l'avais sucé.

\- Quoi ?! Éructa à nouveau Castiel, totalement pris de court et outré.

\- Alors, tu l'as fait ? C'était comment ?

\- Demande à ton frère, rétorqua violemment Castiel avant de se relever brutalement.

... Et voilà ! Maintenant, il était totalement incapable de se concentrer sur le système nerveux du cerveau ‼ Une fellation ? Sérieusement ?! Il devait mettre la main sur ce Winchester de malheur ! Pour qui il se prenait de dire des choses pareilles sur des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?! Il allait lui apprendre le respect. Peu importe qu'il soit beau gosse, bien gaulé ou il ne savait qu'elle connerie... Paraît qu'il avait de putain de beaux yeux verts... Mais ça ne comptait pas ! C'est pas parce qu'on était à tomber qu'on avait le droit de jouer avec la réputation des autres de la sorte. En plus c'était pas trop son genre de faire ce genre de choses dans des endroits publics... Enfin bref...

\- Cas ! Appela soudainement Balthazar en montrant l'heure sur son portable. Faut y aller !

\- Ouais, ronfla le brun en fermant ses bouquins et en attrapant son sac.

Il déposa Balthazar au passage avant d'aller à son bureau, le bureau dans lequel il avait emmené cet homme. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas qui il était... Certainement un parent... Un jeune père, il ne voyait que ça. S'il avait vu un homme aussi beau, il s'en serait forcément souvenu. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois et ne le reverrait sans doute jamais...

Dean était entrain de coacher ces demoiselles, plus un damoiseau feignant lorsque soudainement un cri le fit se retourner.

\- Monsieur ‼

Il remarqua un élève plié en deux sur le bord de la piste avec un autre qui lui massait le dos en lui faisant de grand signes auquel Dean s'empressa de répondre, courant rapidement vers eux. En effet, Garth respirait difficilement et commençait à rougir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Il fait une crise d'asthme, fit Inias qui frottait le dos de l'autre.

\- Où est son inhalateur ? Demanda Dean en tentant de calmer l'ado qui restait incroyablement calme malgré sa respiration sifflante et difficile.

\- Il l'a oublié chez lui.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Rouspéta Dean. Je l'emmène moi-même à l'infirmerie.

Sur ce, il souleva Garth qui, heureusement, était un poids plume. Il préférait s'en charger, vu comme le gosse semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en crise d'asthme et préférait ne pas savoir quel serait le dernier stade avant la mort !

\- Pas de conneries ! Prévint-il pour ses autres élèves avant de s'en aller. Décidément, c'est pas mon jour, murmura-t-il, inconscient des sourires concupiscents que se firent quelques élèves.

\- Où est son inhalateur ? Demanda Rowena en haussant un sourcil.

\- Dans sa poche, fit Cole avec un sourire vicelard.

Dean ne tarda pas à atteindre le lieu de destination, poussa du pied la porte entre-ouverte qui vint un peu brutalement claquer contre le mur et déboula dans l'infirmerie pour déposer son paquet suffocant dans un des lits.

\- Crise d'asthme ! Fit Dean en tentant de calmer l'élève, en vain.

\- Son nom ? Demanda l'infirmier en ouvrant déjà l'armoire contenant les inhalateurs des asthmatiques.

\- Garth Fitzgerald.

Rapidement, Castiel revint avec un inhalateur qu'il administra plusieurs fois à Garth, qui se calma peu à peu. Lentement, il reprit sa respiration en toussant, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu faisais de l'asthme ! Attaqua d'emblée Dean.

\- J'en fais pas souvent. Je pensais pas que...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, voulez-vous bien le laisser se reposer, monsieur ? Demanda Castiel en installant mieux l'ado qui respirait profondément.

\- Winchester.

Castiel se figea instantanément, ses doigts serrant toujours le tissu des oreillers. Et double merde ! Il toussa et se racla la gorge avant de se détourner rapidement et de sortir de la salle de repos sans jeter un œil à... Winchester... Il avait bien envie lui dire sa façon de penser mais Garth était là.

\- ... Vous devez croire que je suis un tirant ?! Plaisanta Dean en se frottant la nuque.

Il sentait que l'infirmier était très mal à l'aise, au point où il n'avait même pas pu voir son visage, tellement il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux... Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Fit Castiel tout en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper, en effet horriblement embarrassé.

\- Je n'arrête pas de vous emmener des élèves qui doivent certainement en dire des vertes et des pas mûres sur moi...

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, coupa sèchement Castiel.

\- Heu oui... Fit Dean en se léchant la lèvre, l'atmosphère étrangement oppressante.

Le brun ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête cette simple phrase qui tournait encore et encore : Il me drague, ou pas ?! Ou le terme rentre-dedans serait-il plus approprié, vu le personnage ?

\- Eh bien, heu... Je vais vous laisser, finit par dire le professeur de sport. Je suis en plein cours, après tout... Fit Dean d'une voix plus rocailleuse du fait qu'il baissa le ton dans ses réflexions.

\- Oui, bien sûr, fit Castiel, qui sentit des rougeurs venir grignoter ses joues sans raison et le fit se racler fortement la gorge en saisissant le bord de son bureau.

Dean s'inquiéta immédiatement et se plaça en face de lui, relevant autoritairement son visage d'une main ferme sur sa mâchoire pour l'examiner.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet sincère avant d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant le brun.

\- Heu, je... Bégaya Castiel qui reconnaissait également son interlocuteur.

Ce gars était Monsieur Winchester, qui disait toutes sortes de choses très peu catholique sur lui... Qui avait dit qu'il l'avait sucé! Certes, il était putain de beau et ses mains étaient fortes et chaudes mais on ne disait pas des choses pareilles sur un parfait inconnu ! Le sourire enjoué de Garth derrière ce prof, lui faisant de discrets signes de baiser, le fit se reculer brusquement.

\- Tout va très bien, monsieur Winchester, fit soudainement Castiel avant de se détourner. Vous pouvez disposer.

Dean, pris de court, le regarda avec suspicion. Farouche, celui-là, pensa-t-il, il ne l'était pas l'autre jour... Du moins pas autant.

\- Alors vous êtes infirmier à l'école ? Comment ça se fait ? Fit Dean avec curiosité, voulant rester pour en savoir plus, savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il faisait dans la vie.

\- C'est en attendant de finir mes études, fit sèchement le brun, désirant clairement couper tout échange et pouvoir réfléchir posément.

Dean n'insista pas. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus, surtout que le courant avait l'air de passer entre eux... Mais bon... Apparemment le brun n'était plus trop emballé... De toute façon il avait des élèves qui l'attendaient. Il s'en alla donc en souhaitant une bonne journée à l'infirmier, qui ne lui retourna pas la politesse.

\- Vous auriez dû l'embrasser ! S'exclama soudainement Gabriel, qui s'était infiltré il ne savait comment dans l'infirmerie. Si ça se trouve, j'aurais pu avoir une sextape de vous et de mon prof ! Fit-il vicieusement en montrant son portable.

\- Retourne d'où tu viens, Gabriel, fit Castiel avec exaspération.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Dean n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point lui et... Castiel ! Se croisaient régulièrement. Ça ne durait généralement pas longtemps, le temps... De se croiser, en fait. Mais bizarrement, ce laps de temps insignifiant paraissait être LA preuve pour les élèves.

\- T'as vu comme ils se bouffent des yeux quand ils se croisent ? Fit Charlie qui se léchait les lèvres en serrant la main de sa petite amie. T'as vu ? T'as vu, Dorothy ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu, Charlie, fit avec ennui la brune qui ne comprenait pas l'engouement excessif de sa petite amie.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en couple, murmura Métatron, un doigt sur les lèvres en mode « penseur ».

\- Encore heureux qu'ils soient en couple! S'exclama Bartholomew, qui reçut des regards étonnés.

\- Je vois mal Castiel faire des pipes à tout le monde, personnellement, fit Pamela.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils sont en couple ? Demanda Garth qui mangeait une barre chocolatée et aux céréales, arôme pomme.

\- Mon frère m'a dit qu'il avait rougi comme tout lorsque Monsieur Winchester avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser !

\- Il a failli l'embrasser ?! S'exclamèrent Charlie en sautillant sur place d'excitation.

\- Ouais. Et Luc m'a dit qu'ils auraient baisé comme des bêtes si Castiel lui avait donné le feu vert.

\- C'est clair que s'ils sont pas ensemble, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, fit très sérieusement Anna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est plus qu'une question de temps ? Vint se greffer Bobby à la conversation.

\- Le prof de sport et l'infirmier sont ensemble.

\- Sérieux ?! Faut trop que je le dise à Rufus !

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Castiel parlait tranquillement à Benny, un prof de SVT venu lui demander s'il pouvait faire une intervention dans une de ses classes, vu son parcours scolaire. Castiel avait approuvé et Benny lui avait dit qu'il trouverait une plage horaire adéquate avant de partir sur un tout autre sujet.

\- Alors, ça se passe bien avec Dean ? Fit-il l'air de rien.

\- Dean ? Demanda Castiel qui ne savait pas du tout de qui parlait son collègue.

\- Fais pas semblant ! Tout le monde sait que vous êtes ensemble. Petits cachottiers, va ! Fit Benny en frappant amicalement l'épaule du brun, qui était toujours aussi paumé.

\- ... Je...

Depuis quand ils étaient ensemble ? Se demanda Castiel. Pourquoi il était toujours le dernier au courant des rumeurs le concernant ?!

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, d'ailleurs, fit pensivement Benny. C'est pas comme s'il sortait avec un élève ! Bon, t'es certes un élève mais d'un tout autre âge, et pas l'un des siens ! Après, je sais pas ce que vous faites en privé, rit Benny en levant les mains. Peut-être qu'il te fait grimper à la corde ! Se moqua le prof de sciences.

\- Winchester... Grogna sombrement Castiel.

\- T'énerve pas ! C'est toi qui voulait garder ça secret ? Demanda l'homme avec une mine faussement embêtée. Ça m'as tout l'air d'être râpé.

\- C'est même plus que râpé, éructa Castiel avant de s'en aller brusquement.

\- Tu vas en prendre pour ton grade, mon pote, sourit Benny en pensant à Dean, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Le brun se dirigeait d'un pas furieux vers la salle des professeurs. Le sale petit prof de merde ! D'où il se permettait de raconter des conneries pareilles ?! Il avait été pris de court par son identité, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit pour le mensonge sur la fellation qu'il lui aurait soi-disant faite mais fallait pas déconner. Ce serait quoi la prochaine fois ? Peu importe qui il était, il aurait dû foutre un bourre-pif à ce type ! Il bifurqua sur la droite et se rendit compte qu'il n'était toujours pas à bon port... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait pour ne même pas savoir où était cette foutue salle des profs ?! Il reprit son chemin et finit par heurter quelqu'un.

\- Désolé, fit-il immédiatement en regardant l'élève qu'il avait bousculé et qui bizarrement le regardait avec concupiscence, comme s'il savait !

Et merde !

\- Pourrais-tu me dire où est la salle des profs, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oh... Fit l'élève comme... comme s'il savait ! Bien sûr, poursuivit-il malicieusement. Au fond à droite puis l'une des portes à gauche. C'est marqué dessus.

\- M-Merci... Fit Castiel, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh mais de rien...

Castiel pesta en entendant le ton joueur de l'élève qui devait certainement déjà se faire des putains de films ! Il se rendit donc cette fois-ci avec succès à la salle des profs. Il frappa et demanda un certain Winchester qui, évidemment, n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui ! Exceptionnellement ! On se foutait de sa gueule !

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Le lendemain, Dean entrait à peine dans l'établissement que déjà il se faisait accoster ! Par Castiel. Ça c'était nouveau, par contre. Il le pria... ou plutôt lui l'ordonna de le suivre dans son cabinet. Bon... Il le suivit, inconscient des regards d'adolescents commères posés sur eux.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles ? S'emporta immédiatement l'infirmier, à peine avait-il fermé la porte.

\- Quelles choses pareilles ? Demanda Dean pris de court. Décidément, c'était la marque de fabrique de ce beau brun.

\- Que l'on est ensemble.

\- On est ensemble ?

\- Ne joue pas au con !

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Eh bien figure-toi que moi non plus.

\- Non mais je suis sérieux ! S'exclama Dean. Je n'ai rien dit de tel !

Castiel le regarda avec suspicion.

\- C'est vrai que t'es canon et tout mais je ne me serais pas permis, affirma Dean.

\- ... Castiel déglutit et sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

\- Et c'est aussi vrai que quand tu rougis, t'es grave mignon.

\- Dean... Souffla Castiel qui était pire qu'embarrassé.

\- Et j'adore quand tu prononces mon nom, mais c'est pareil pour tout le monde ! Fit Dean comme si c'était une excuse.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Toutes les rumeurs que j'ai entendues sont vraies. Mais elles ne concernent que toi. Pas nous.

\- Que... qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Castiel, sa curiosité l'emportant.

Dean sourit en coin avant de se lécher les lèvres, dévorant des yeux le beau brun.

\- C'est vrai que tes yeux sont à tomber. Tes lèvres ont été faites pour être embrassées... Et pour autre chose... Osa Dean, qui vit Castiel déglutir adorablement. Tu as une voix grave qui donne des frissons, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant de l'infirmier, qui ne bougea pas. Tu as un torse que l'on a envie d'exposer à son regard, un cul à se damner, des cuisses musclées destinées à encercler ma taille.

Castiel haleta lorsque Dean saisit fermement sa mâchoire d'une main chaude et vint ravir ses lèvres autoritairement. Le brun gémit longuement, incapable de refuser l'entrée à Dean qui alla chercher sa langue de la sienne aussitôt. Une main vint se poser dans le creux de ses reins qui se consumèrent instantanément. Dean grogna de plaisir en constatant l'abandon dont faisait preuve son infirmier.

\- Toutes les rumeurs sur toi sont vraies, fit-il fébrilement. Sauf une qui me concerne également. Et j'aimerais qu'elle le devienne, murmura-t-il amoureusement dans l'oreille de Castiel, qui frémit.

Comment avait-il succombé aussi vite, bordel ?!

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils ont baisé comme des bêtes ! Fit Lucifer avec une jubilation morbide.

\- Paraît que c'est un crieur, enchérit Michael.

\- Sérieux ?! S'étonna Azazel.

\- Bandant ! S'exclama Alastair.

\- Alors les mômes ? On s'amuse bien ? Fit Dean qui avait entendu par hasard cette conversation tout à fait intéressante.

\- Heu...

\- Sachez, pour votre gouverne, qu'on a pas encore baisé comme des bêtes et qu'il ne m'a pas fait de fellation... Si c'était de lui dont tu parlais, évidemment, fit malicieusement Dean avec un grand sourire vicelard. La prochaine fois, avant de déverser vos ragots, venez donc vous renseigner auprès d'une source sûre ! Fit-il en se pointant du pouce avant de s'éloigner.

En parlant de fellation... Pensa rêveusement Dean, se souvenant de la sensation du sexe de Castiel sur sa langue... Bordel de merde que c'était bon ! Et surtout de l'entendre gémir doucement, ayant peur de se faire prendre tandis qu'il serrait les draps d'un des lits de repos de l'infirmerie. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son torse sous ses mains, la force de son déhanchement vers la fin, lorsqu'il était totalement dure et déversait du pré-sperme dans sa bouche. Putain, qu'il avait été à deux doigts de vouloir tâter le terrain plus bas, de succomber à la tentation d'avoir un aperçu seulement de ce que ça pourrait faire d'être en lui. Mais il s'était retenu, règle de gentleman exige. Castiel avait joui dans sa bouche, une main tirant fébrilement ses cheveux, son ouïe bercée par le gémissement luxurieux de son nom... Il en frémissait encore.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Castiel rattachait son jean la tête bourrée d'images érotiques à couper le souffle. Dean l'avait... Lui avait fait la meilleure pipe qu'il n'ait jamais eu le droit de recevoir ! Ses mains en tremblaient encore. Il l'avait possédé si simplement... Comme si ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Ils n'avaient même pas encore échangé leur numéro... N'était-ce pas l'une des premières choses que tu faisais avant de te mettre en couple ? Soudain Castiel tiqua. Il n'avait jamais été dit qu'ils étaient actuellement en couple ! Dean en avait fait la demande indirecte, mais... Non, attendez... Il a dit qu'il aimerait que l'une des rumeurs les concernant tout deux devienne vraie... Mais parlait-il seulement de celle qu'il croyait ? Dean lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et l'avait gobé sans chercher à savoir son nom complet ! Sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre en couple avec lui, sinon il aurait eut l'amabilité de se présenter dans les règles de l'art... Mais alors il voulait qu'une autre rumeur devienne vraie... Celle ou c'est lui qui lui faisait une fellation ?! Ou celle où ils couchaient ensemble ? Après tout, Dean n'avait rien spécifié et il venait juste de le sucer, alors il doutait que sa priorité soit d'être en couple avec lui...

Castiel grogna en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Cette histoire était loin d'être finie !

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Castiel révisait dans l'infirmerie, il avait quartier libre et aucun élève à charge, alors il pouvait bien se le permettre. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas Dean entrer dans la pièce, le contourner et se draper dans son dos. Il sursauta quant il sentit le poids de l'homme sur lui.

\- Dean ? Fit-il avec surprise.

\- Salut beauté, fit le professeur en déposant un baiser dans le cou du brun qui frémit, mais garda un visage dur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

\- ... Rien... Répondit Castiel dans un murmure.

\- Génial, je t'emmène avec moi, fit le prof avant de s'en aller comme il était arrivé.

Castiel resta longtemps à observer ses cours sans les lire. Pourquoi Dean faisait ça ? Juste pour l'avoir dans son lit ? Il devait refuser, alors...

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Castiel serrait et desserrait nerveusement ses poings. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans l'Impala de Dean ?! Ce dernier écoutait du rock et chantonnait. Soudain, il saisit la main de Castiel qui sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Ne soit pas si stressé, Castiel, je vais pas te manger, rigola Dean.

Le brun sourit nerveusement avant de river son regard sur la route. Dean lui massa quelques secondes la main avant de la reposer sur le levier de vitesse. Castiel fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il se stoppèrent devant une forêt. Lui qui pensait que Dean l'emmenait chez lui pour en faire son quatre heures... Il vit le professeur de sport fermer sa voiture après s'être saisi d'un gros sac. Dean lui sourit en lui tendant la main. Castiel jaugea la situation quelques secondes mais décida de lui la prendre sans réelle raison. Dean sourit de plus belle et commença à avancer en direction des bois. Ils s'engagèrent entre les arbres, des rayons du soleil traversant de temps en temps les feuillages pour chauffer aléatoirement quelques parties de leur peau. Ils durent enjamber, sauter et esquiver des branches, pierres, ruisseaux...

Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, un sourire ornait déjà les lèvres de Castiel. Il avait toujours adoré la nature, le vent vivifiant emmêlant ses cheveux, la chaleur cuisant doucement sa peau, l'eau coulant agréablement dans son dos... Alors lorsqu'il se retrouva en face d'un petit étang calme entouré par les arbres et dorloté par la lumière du soleil... Un sourire d'émerveillement craqua ses lèvres fines. Tandis qu'il ne se lassait de regarder ce qui l'entourait, Dean ne se lassait de l'observer lui. Doucement, il se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- Ça te dit de piquer une tête ? Souffla-t-il.

Castiel le regarda avec incrédulité. Si ça lui disait ? Il en mourrait d'envie ! Mais il n'avait pas de short de bain... Comme comprenant son dilemme, Dean sourit et commença à se dévêtir sous le regard perçant de Castiel. Ce dernier découvrit un corps musclé et bronzé à souhait, lui faisant se mordre la lèvre instinctivement. Il regarda jusqu'à ce que Dean se retrouva en boxer et ne s'approche de lui pour saisir le bas de son T-shirt. Sans même réfléchir, Castiel leva les bras et laissa le prof de sport retirer son vêtement. Il eut peur l'espace d'une seconde de ne pas plaire à cet athlète mais son regard intéressé le rassura rapidement. Dean saisit sa ceinture et l'attira brutalement contre lui, faisant couiner Castiel qui commença à haleter lorsqu'il sentit le souffle erratique de l'autre homme dans son cou. Il le voyait en train de défaire sa ceinture, sentait l'excitation de l'homme contre lui et pourtant, ce dernier restait silencieux. C'était comme s'il avait déjà commencé à se délecter de lui... C'était grisant.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux en boxer et entrèrent dans le point d'eau. Castiel soupira de bien être... l'eau était bonne ! L'étang n'était pas très grand mais amplement suffisant pour deux personnes, ça créait un climat adéquat pour une certaine intimité. Castiel sentit un torse venir se coller à son dos mais ne sursauta pas, cette fois, et posa même sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean qui déposa un baiser chaste sur sa mâchoire.

\- Alors, tu aimes ? Demanda doucement le prof.

\- C'est parfait, murmura l'infirmer en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Dean.

Celui-ci sourit et alla encercler la taille du brun en s'adossant au rebord de l'étang, l'eau leur arrivant au niveau des clavicules. Castiel posa sa main sur celle de Dean par réflexe pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils emmêlaient leurs doigts ensemble. Bien que ce sentiment d'appartenance, de sécurité et d'excitation lui plaisait, Castiel devait savoir... pourquoi. Il se détacha donc de Dean, qui le laissa partir, et se retourna vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour avoir un appui afin de passer ses jambes de chaque côté de la taille du prof qui le regarda faire intensivement. Castiel fit se toucher leurs torses et se frôler leur lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, Dean ?

Ce dernier inspira fortement, se mordit les lèvres en fixant celles de Castiel, avant de relever son regard vers ses yeux bleu océan.

\- Pour faire meilleure impression, répondit Dean. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'avais entendu de moi que des rumeurs salaces, alors...

\- ... Je vois... Murmura Castiel en se mettant à caresser du pouce la nuque de Dean qu'il tenait d'une main.

\- Et je t'assure que ces rumeurs étaient fausses ! Je n'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit que tu m'avais fait une... Dean se stoppa net en baissant les yeux.

Castiel sourit devant sa gêne. Il s'installa plus franchement sur Dean qui haleta en sentant une main dévaler son torse.

\- Que je t'avais sucé ? Proposa Castiel avec un sourire malicieux à souhait. Ou que je t'avais laissé me prendre ?

\- Les deux... Souffla fébrilement Dean en empoignant les hanches du brun qui se mordit les lèvres.

\- Et celle disant que nous serions en couple ? Proposa Castiel tout à fait sérieux cette fois.

Dean releva immédiatement son visage et embrassa fougueusement Castiel. Ce dernier gémit et s'agrippa à la nuque du prof, empoignant ses cheveux. Dean passa ses mains sous les fesses de l'infirmier pour le rehausser et enfonça sa langue entre ses lèvres. Castiel gémit fébrilement en commençant déjà à se déhancher contre Dean qui grogna et rompit soudainement le baiser.

\- C'est celle-ci que je veux voir s'accomplir. Je me fous que tu ne me laisse jamais te prendre en bouche, je me fous même que tu ne me laisse jamais te prendre. C'est moi qui m'offrirai à toi à chaque fois, je veux juste être avec toi, fit Dean d'une voix rauque.

\- Pourquoi si soudainement ? Il n'y a pas un mois tu ne savais même pas qui j'étais. Pointa du doigt l'infirmer.

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas de raison, je sais juste que j'en ai horriblement envie et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça.

Castiel le regarda longuement, détaillant ses traits, ses lèvres, son cou, ses clavicules...

\- Et peut-être que j'en ai rien à faire de la raison, en fait... Finit-il par souffler avant d'embrasser Dean, qui ronronna de bien-être.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils étaient ensemble !

FIN


End file.
